


Combos

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Keith Raised By The Blade of Marmora [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Kit Keith, M/M, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Stories that start with kit Keith and end with Paladin Keith. Originally found in the Legendary Defender ficlets series.





	1. I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan perform a bonding ceremony for Thace and Ulaz and gets reminded of his own bonding with Antok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own the song "I Swear". The version I'm using is the one performed by the group All 4 One.
> 
> Author Note: Even though I am using song lyrics, the characters are not singing. I'm just using the words. This is established Thulaz and Antolivan.

  
"I Swear"

Thace and Ulaz stood before Kolivan. Their bonding ceremony was a very private affair. Antok, as second-in-command and Kolivan's bonded, stood behind and to the side of Kolivan. Thace and Ulaz turned to face each other. Thace started.

"I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side.  
I see the questions in your eyes.  
I know what's weighing on your mind.  
You can be sure I know my part  
Cause I stand beside you through the years."

"You'll only cry those happy tears,  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart.  
And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there.  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side." Ulaz picked up the vows.

"I'll be there for better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear," Both Thace and Ulaz spoke in unison, clasping their hands together.

The tick the words left the bonded-to-be couple's mouths Kolivan was strongly reminded of his own bonding ceremony with Antok.

"I'll give you every thing I can.  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands.  
We'll hang some memories on the walls." Antok laid his claws on top of Kolivan's.

"And when," Kolivan started.

"And when," Antok repeated.

"Just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as time turns the page  
My love won't ever age at all," Both Kolivan and Antok spoke in unison.

"And I swear," Kolivan began.

"I swear," Antok echoed.

"By the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there," Kolivan continued.

"I'll be there," Antok repeated.

"I swear," Kolivan said.

"And I swear," Antok copied.

"Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there," Kolivan added.

"I'll be there," Antok echoed.

"For better or worse,  
Till death do us part I'll love you  
With every beat of my heart and I swear," Both finished together.

Even as Thace and Ulaz reached the last section, Kolivan could still see Antok and himself doing the same.

"I swear," Thace/Kolivan started.

"I swear," Ulaz/Antok echoed.

"By the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there," Thace/Kolivan said.

"I'll be there," Ulaz/Antok repeated.

"I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there," Thace/Kolivan started.

"I'll be there," Ulaz/Antok copied.

"For better or worse," Thace/Kolivan continued.

"Better or worse," Ulaz/Antok echoed.

"Till death do us part I'll love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
I swear," Thace/Kolivan added.

"I swear," Ulaz/Antok repeated.

"I swear." Just as Thace said the last line of the vows Kolivan was brought back to the present and the newly bonded couple in front of him. They presented their luxite blades in their dormant forms to Kolivan, who wrapped a cord around the two knives. Then, Thace and Ulaz activated their blades simultaneously. The two blades shifted to their awakened forms. The energy from the two blades merged together, so when one was being used, the other blade would grow warm and could be used to lead the owner to his bonded.

Once the light from the merging disappeared, Kolivan unwrapped the cord, and Thace and Ulaz sheathed their blades. Kolivan placed a hand on one of Thace's and the other on one of Ulaz's and brought their hands together, clasping them and encasing their joined hands in his. "Congratulations on your bonding."

"Thank you, sir." Ulaz was the first to respond with Thace following a few ticks later.

"You may have your requested movement off your duties," Kolivan informed them.

Both Thace and Ulaz smiled and bowed to their leaders before leaving the room. Antok removed his mask and walked up behind Kolivan. He wrapped his tail around his mate's waist and his arms around his shoulders. He also nuzzled Kolivan's neck. "That was a wonderful ceremony."

Kolivan relaxed against his mate. "It reminded me strongly of ours."

Antok leaned forward and kissed Kolivan, their swords glowed briefly in response to the kiss.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: I know this one doesn't have Keith in it at all, but it's connected to the next chapter, so it has to be here.


	2. Kit Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz go through a ceremony to officially adopt Keith. Then, years later, their blades alert them to their kit's distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. He will have different names for each of his dads. Kolivan is Father, Antok is Dad, Thace is Daddy, and Ulaz is Papa. Keith is about four in the first part. This is also Thulaz and Antolivan. It could be considered a sequel to chapter 127 "I Swear." This was suggested by RangerHorseTug.

"Kit Bonding"

Keith was standing in front of Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz, holding his knife. He was actually excited to be participating in this ceremony. His dads were officially adopting him by binding their blades to his. It was a silent ceremony with multiple solo blade bondings. First was his bonding with Kolivan.

Keith presented his luxite blade in its dormant form to Kolivan, who wrapped a cord around the two knives. Then, Kolivan activated his blade, which shifted to its awakened form. The energy from the two blades merged together, so when Keith's was near, the other blade would grow warm and could be used to lead the owner to his kit.

Once the light from the blades died down, Kolivan unwrapped the cord and sheathed his sword. He stepped to the side and allowed his mate to go next. Antok came forward and accepted Keith's knife. Kolivan wrapped the cord around the two knives. Antok activated his blade, which shifted to its awakened form. The energy from the two blades merged together.

Once the light from the blades died down, Kolivan unwrapped the cord, and Antok sheathed his sword. He stepped to the side and allowed Thace to go next. Thace came forward and accepted Keith's knife. Kolivan wrapped the cord around the two knives. Thace activated his blade, which shifted to its awakened form. The energy from the two blades merged together.

Once the light from the blades died down, Kolivan unwrapped the cord, and Thace sheathed his sword. He stepped to the side and allowed his mate to go next. Ulaz came forward and accepted Keith's knife. Kolivan wrapped the cord around the two knives. Ulaz activated his blade, which shifted to its awakened form. The energy from the two blades merged together.

Once the light from the blades died down, Kolivan unwrapped the cord, and Ulaz sheathed his sword. Keith placed his knife in its sheath as all four dads crowded around their kit. Thace picked Keith up, and the kit received nuzzles from all four of his dads.

%%%

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz were sitting down, having a meeting with the Voltron Paladins and the Princess and her advisor. It was tedious as it was an update type of meeting. Normally, they would just do it over the com system, but coming in person afforded them the opportunity to see their kit and cuddle with him.

Suddenly, all four of their swords heated up, alerting them to their kit's arrival. The four Blades jumped up, knocking the chairs to the floor. There in the doorway was their kit, but he was injured. Antok growled and jumped over the table to make it over to Keith's side.

"Dad." He scooped up his kit, who gave a whimper, which caused the other three Galra to vault over the table as well. All four of Keith's dads crowded around Keith, sniffing him and looking at him, inspecting his injuries. Their blades cooled when they reached their kit's side.

"Kit, what happened?" Ulaz asked.

"My mission went awry. It was successful though."

Kolivan growled at Keith's last statement. "Your health is more important than that mission, kit."

"But, Father-"

"No, kit," Thace interrupted. "Kolivan is right. We will heal you, but you need to learn when to retreat."

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry. Papa, can you heal it without a cryopod?"

Ulaz inspected the worst injury, which was on his chest. "Yes. It should be fine, and you will be confined to the nest."

Keith sighed, a breath escaping through his teeth in an almost hiss. Antok whisked Keith away with the other three on his heels. The first stop was the infirmary to treat and wrap their kit's wounds. They slowly pulled their kit's uniform off, treating the wounds as they appeared. Fortunately, there weren't a numerous amount of wounds, and the worst one was the one on his chest. Thace had hurried off to their kit's room and collected casual clothing for him. Once dressed, Kolivan picked Keith up, holding him carefully so his chest wasn't against his shoulder. Keith wrapped his arms around his father's neck, one hand grasping his braid. Kolivan smiled at the familiar gesture as it was one Keith developed as a small kit that he never really outgrew.

Kolivan carried Keith to the nest and laid down with his kit still in his arms, nuzzling his neck. Antok laid down behind Keith and wrapped his tail around his waist. Thace laid down at Keith's head and groomed his wild, black headfur. Ulaz sat between Kolivan and Thace and caressed Keith's cheeks where his cheek stripes would have been. He briefly wondered if their kit would develop some Galran features in the near future.

Keith started purring from the attention from his dads, receiving rumbles in return. The knife on his waist glowed softly at the affection its owner was receiving from his dads.

Fin


	3. Proclivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a hybrid, Keith has some unusual instincts according to the Blades and (separately) the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM story. Keith is four in the beginning, and this was suggested by Chris_White.

"Proclivities"

Antok stared at his pack's kit, who was sitting on top of a tall cabinet and swinging his legs back and forth with a smile on his face. How did he get all the way up there? He had only taken his eyes off him for a couple of doboshes. Maybe humans were naturally climbing experts?

"Antok, catch!"

Antok only had maybe a couple of ticks before the kit _jumped_  off the top of the tallest cabinet, which was even taller than Antok. Panic shot through the second highest ranking Blade before the kit landed on Antok, who used his tail to ensure the kit didn't end up on the floor. A jump from that height would have struck fear into most Galran kits, but this part Galran kit thought it was great fun, judging from his wide grin and him saying, "Again!"

%%%

Ulaz stared at his pack's kit, who was cowering in Thace's arms. His yellow eyes flicked from the obviously scared kit to the syringe held in his claws and back again. Their usually fearless kit was downright terrified of an injection all Galran kits receive. "Kit?"

"No!" Keith proceeded to climb over Thace's shoulders and hide behind the violet Galra, who looked like he was mere ticks away from taking the kit out of the med bay. "I don't want it!"

"It's just a tick of pain and then an afternoon of cuddles, kit," Ulaz tried to reason with him.

Keith whimpered but slowly came out from behind Thace, who picked him up and cuddled him. Keith held out his still slightly shaking arm and buried his face into Thace's chest, muffling the whine that escaped him. Thace nuzzled his head and rumbled to him. "You will be okay, kit. After this, I will take you to the nest and spend the afternoon with you."

"Can everyone be there?" Keith asked tearfully.

"I'm sure Kolivan can be persuaded to take a break," Ulaz replied, putting away the used syringe. "Why don't you go ask him? I will join you in a moment."

Keith looked at Ulaz in shock. Thace chuckled at the shocked expression on his kit's face. "Yes, kit. It's over already."

%%%

Kolivan was going over reports, sitting on the edge of his chair for no other reason than his pack's kit was napping against his back. He had spent the time after lunch unbraiding and playing with the leader's white strands instead of napping. However, Kolivan let him as he figured the kit would tire himself out. It took longer than he or any of his pack had figured but finally the kit started acting like an actual kit, but there were instances, such as this, that confused the four Galra. Just how long was their kit going to keep surprising them?

%%%

The Paladins had just come back from hard yet successful mission, showered, and convened in the lounge. Keith almost flopped down next to Lance, who grinned at his team mate. "Tired, Mullet?"

"Like you aren't?" Pidge quipped when Keith didn't answer.

Keith snuggled against Lance's shoulder, softly purring until he felt the other teen's hand stroking his hair. He couldn't help but purr louder at the action. Lance's eyebrows shot into his hairline, but he didn't say anything or stop moving his hand.

"Oh my God! He's a cat," Hunk whispered.

"Well, he _is_  part Galra and was raised by them," Shiro said. "Which does explain a few things that he's done."

"Like purring?"

"And being quiet and nimble on his feet?"

"What about how he sleeps in weird places?"

"Yes," Shiro replied. "But I was talking about him grooming himself."

Fin    


	4. Keep Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades engage in an exercise in stealth and involve their kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM story. Keith is six in the beginning. RangerHorseTug suggested this ficlet.

"Keep Away"

Keith was flat against the wall. He approached and peeked around the corner. No one was there. He grinned and scampered around the corner. He was good at this. His grin was even bigger, and he slid around the next corner without checking if the coast was clear. He was promptly tossed into the air, a squeal tearing from his throat. He had been caught!

He looked to see who had caught him. It was Antok! Keith pouted. Antok had snagged him with his tail. He had been tasked with evading capture but had failed. "You had been doing well, kit. You just got cocky."

"Can I have another try?"

Antok hummed. Practice did make perfect. Just then, Thace ran by and managed to snag Keith, unwrapping Antok's tail, without breaking stride. Antok turned on the spot and gave chase. He was going to get back the kit, who was currently riding on Thace's shoulders.

Thace grinned as he held onto Keith's legs. He couldn't believe that maneuver had actually worked! His pride in his work didn't last long as he felt Keith being lifted from his shoulders. He skidded to a stop a few feet away. He looked to see Regris jump down with Keith in his arms. It was slightly comical given how young Regris was compared to the rest of the Blades.

He took off running, barely managing to avoid Antok. Unfortunately, Thace was not so lucky. Antok bowled him over. Knowing Thace couldn't see his expression, Antok allowed himself a smile. He called it payback for snagging the kit. Still, he helped Thace back to his feet, and they both took off running after the two kits.

Regris held Keith close to his chest. He had one arm under Keith's knees, and the other arm was around his back. He knew that had been luck. If anyone else had run by, he wouldn't have been able to snag Keith. Everyone on the base had different ways of holding him. He hadn't been aware that there were that many different holds. He was surprised that he hadn't run into anyone.

"Regris, what's going on?" Keith asked. He thought of Regris as his big brother.

"Don't worry, Keith. The entire base is engaged in an exercise in stealth."

"The entire base is playing a game?! With me?!" The younger kit sounded excited.

"Yes, kit." Ulaz made Regris stumble, which caused the older kit to lose his grip on his brother, who ended up over Ulaz's shoulder. Ulaz held onto Keith and ran.

Keith looked up from his position. He could see Antok, Thace, and Regris following Ulaz and, consequently, him too. He wondered who was going to get him next and how long this game was going to last. He didn't have long to wait. Ulaz came to a split in the hallway. He went left and as he passed a doorway, a pair of arms shot out and latched onto Keith's wrists. He was surprisingly easy to pull off Ulaz's shoulder. Keith looked up to see who was carrying him now. It was Kolivan! Keith had his arms around the leader's neck and his legs around his waist, while Kolivan had his arms wrapped around Keith's back to hold him in place as he ran. Keith grinned as his family chased after one another, all while trying to get him. He loved when they included him in their activities.

%%%

The Paladins had just finished a team training exercise when the five Blades who were on board rushed onto the training deck, Ulaz in the lead. The lavender colored Galra ran up to Keith and threw him over his shoulder and ran out without a word but with the other Blades following. Keith's expression clearly read "Whatever. I'm used to this, so I'm not embarrassed.'

The other Paladins were confused. What just happened? Shiro stopped the nearest Blade, who happened to be Thace and asked, " What's going on?"

"Just a stealth exercise. You are welcome to join, but be warned; we have had years of practice."

The Paladins decided to watch first before they made a decision (which was to just follow). They followed Thace out the door and watched as Keith was snagged by Regris, who carried Keith bridal style. He turned and ran in the opposite direction Ulaz had been heading in before turning down an adjacent corridor. Ulaz joined the other three Blades (and the four Paladins) in running after Regris (and Keith). Soon, Antok snatched Keith from Regris's grasp using his tail.

Keith was grinning by this point. It was just like when he was a small kit. The Blades were doing another 'exercise in stealth' as they called it. Keith smirked. He had learned later on that it really wasn't an exercise in stealth. It was actually just an excuse to relax and have fun; a chance to play. Keith's smirk turned back into a grin. His family acted like a bunch of kits when these chances came about, and he absolutely loved it.

Fin


	5. Doctor Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns how to tend to injuries sustained on missions from the best doctor he knows. Ulaz loves how eager his kit is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I modified a conversation from Disney's The Lion King and used it in the beginning of the ficlet. I couldn't help it, so I don't own The Lion King. I do own two Blades mentioned in the beginning by the names of Droliar and Malier.
> 
> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Even though all four are raising Keith, the parings are Thulaz and Antolivan (I think that's right [Antok/Kolivan in case I'm wrong]). Keith is about six in the beginning of the ficlet. RangerHorseTug suggested this chapter.

"Doctor Keith"

Keith couldn't sleep. Today was the day he had been waiting for. The whole month he had spent a week with one of his dads, trying to help them do their job within the Blade. He had followed Thace around in the communications room and had been relatively bored, because he didn't understand the computers. Kolivan was next, and Keith didn't like it. To the kit, it was a lot of standing and listening. Antok had taken the kit to his class of trainees that needed taught. Keith did like it as Antok let him help rate the groups (Antok only let him announce the ones he agreed with). Now, it was Ulaz's turn. He got to help Ulaz in the med bay.

He was excited! He couldn't wait any longer. He got dressed and scampered into Ulaz's and Thace's room. The two Galra were curled around each other, still sleeping. Keith knew Thace had the day off, so he didn't really feel bad about what he was about to do. He crouched down and pounced on top of the two Galra. "Papa! It's time to go to work!"

"Your son is awake," Thace mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Before daytime, he's your son," Ulaz retorted with his eyes still closed.

Throughout their tiny conversation, Keith kept repeating, "Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa."

Ulaz cracked an eye and peered at his kit, who was pouting. He sat up and dragged Keith into his arms. "It's all right, kit. I know your excited, but let's be quiet, so your dad can go back to sleep."

"Okay," Keith whispered, nuzzling Ulaz.

Thace lifted an arm in their direction and mumbled into his pillow, "Much appreciated."

Keith helped Ulaz pick out his clothes, after which Ulaz scooted Keith out the door, so he could get dressed. Ulaz kissed Thace before leaving the room. Once out in the hall, Ulaz got a good look at what his kit was wearing. It was a miniature version of his uniform. Ulaz smiled at his kit and made a mental note to thank Antok as the huge Galra loved to make clothing for their kit.

Keith was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Are you ready, Papa?"

"Ready. Let's go, kit." Ulaz led Keith to the med bay. There was so much to do that day that Ulaz was actually grateful that Keith was with him. He could give the kit some simple tasks to do for him while he treated some seriously hurt Blades who had been exposed to some strange radiation (but were no longer contagious [if they were, Ulaz wouldn't have let Keith within hearing distance of the doors]) and who had stayed for overnight observation. In fact, the kit could probably run security at the door to make sure only pack members were permitted or maybe Keith would want to clean instruments and put them away afterwards or... "Keith!"

Keith backed away from the pod, containing one of the more seriously hurt Blades. "I'm sorry, Papa, but the pod beeped. I was reading the panel, and it's about to open."

Ulaz froze for a tick before rushing over and making it in time to catch the half-conscious Blade. "Keith, get Droliar's pack. They should be at the door."

As Keith hurried to the door, Ulaz laid Droliar on the examination bed. He looked better than the previous quintant, which was good. He did lose quite a bit of fur though, but it would grow back. Several Blades rushed over and, upon seeing their pack member recovering but alive, hugged Ulaz. Malier hugged Ulaz. "Thank you for saving my mate. Our little kit won't have to grow up with only a memory of her father."

Keith peeked around the legs of the adults and saw a kit a little younger than him, trying to peer over the bed. Keith carefully picked up a stool and made his way over to her. He placed the stool nearby and said, "Here. Now, you should be able to see your dad."

The adults watched as Keith helped the little girl climb onto the stool to make sure she wouldn't fall. Malier whispered to Ulaz, "Your kit is such a good helper and a cutie too."

"Yes. He was actually the one who alerted me that the pod was about to open. I forget that he has helped here before."

"I was worried about bringing our little kit here; that maybe seeing her father like this would be frightening, but your kit is helping her not be scared."

Ulaz and Malier watched as Keith explained very simply about what they could do (not much but kits have a big imagination) about the fur loss. The two were throwing ideas back and forth, each more outrageous than the last, until they dissolved into fits of mostly quiet giggles.

Ulaz smiled and started making his way around to his other patients, unaware that he had a little shadow with a bag full of instruments he knew his papa used and a tablet ready for taking notes. Ulaz had a tendency to speak his findings out loud in hopes that he would remember them. He was examining a particular burn on a patient's arm and was reaching for his magnifying glass which he found on the tray nearby. How had it gotten there? "Patient's burn will result in no less than 20% temporary fur loss. Recovery rate 100%. Expected recovery time 2 quintants." He set the magnifying glass back on the tray before moving along to the next patient.

Keith tapped the notes for his Papa and put the magnifying glass back in the bag. He gave the Blade a thumbs up and a bright smile before hurrying after Ulaz. The Blade grinned at the little hybrid. It was cute the way he was helping his father.

Ulaz went to examine the next Blade, who had been the furthest from the radiation. He reached for his lightstick but couldn't find it. The recovering Blade pointed at the space just behind Ulaz's elbow. Ulaz turned and saw Keith holding it up for him. "How long have you been following me, kit?"

"Since you started your rounds. I gave you instruments and took your notes." Keith held up the tablet. He gave a shy smile. "I learn a lot from you, Papa."

"Would you like to actually learn how to help hurt Blades?"

Keith's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

%%%

Keith spent every waking minute he was allowed (he still needed to act like a kit) with Ulaz, learning how to wrap injuries, set broken bones, how to make and use a splint, and other such useful techniques used in the field. Every Blade that saw Keith helping Ulaz or treating them himself had a smile on their face at how helpful the little kit was. The med bay used to be gloomy until Keith started helping more often. He could be seen helping hurt Blades into pods or onto examination beds or cheering up pack members of a recovering Blade or checking the status of injuries of Blades who had to stay overnight.

As Keith grew up, he earned the role of field medic for any mission he was sent on. Eventually, he was sent for his first solo long term mission: attend flight school on a primitive world that didn't believe in life outside their little system and gather information about their lives. Keith hadn't been very excited but went anyway. He was surprised how well he fit in with the aliens appearance wise. He even developed a close relationship with a couple of boys. One was older than Keith and felt like a brother to him. The other one was slightly younger than Keith, and, even though Keith was trying to be mentoring to him, the boy turned it into a rivalry.

From there, things snowballed pretty fast. Keith's brother figure was presumed dead and Keith was kicked out of the school. Feeling like he failed his first mission, Keith wandered the desert until he felt drawn to a series of caves. He spent the next deca-phoebe examining the caves. Then, he spotted a ship crash landing. The next series of events happened in the blink of an eye. One dobosh he was rescuing Shiro, and the next he was the Red Paladin of Voltron, and they were trying to free the universe from Zarkon's evil rule.

The battles in their lions were pretty awesome, but nothing beat hand-to-hand combat. Unfortunately, his teammates weren't as good as he was. A cry from the Green Paladin caught Keith's attention. With a battle cry worthy of any Galra, Keith cut down every sentry between him and the downed Paladin. Hunk and Shiro were guarding Pidge as Lance fretted about her injury. Keith shoved Lance aside, announcing, "I got this."

He examined her leg, and, to his relief, it didn't go all the way down to the bone. He grabbed a roll of gauze from his pack and wrapped her leg, removing the armor from her leg to do so. Lance gawked at his rival's level of skill in wrapping their teammate's leg. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"My father taught me," Keith replied. He had previously told his team about being raised by a secret organization of rebel Galra but didn't give them any locations. He knew the Blades had to approach them first. What he didn't know was that Ulaz had already made the first move. Now, it was up to Shiro to remember it.

Fin


End file.
